


Awaiting For Love

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Cassandra Cain, Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain loves her overprotective husband, Childbirth, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne worrying about his babies, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, I hope you loved it, Kissing, Mentioned Colin Wilkes, Minor Character Death, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Protective Damian Wayne, Sorry Colin Wilkes is dead, Supportive Batfamily (DCU), Surprise gender at the end, Twins, Worried Damian Wayne, Worry, You'll just have to read, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian and Cassandra await for the birth of their twins
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Series: My Beloved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Damian's P. O. V 

I open my eye's from a good night of sleep. I look to my side, I gently smile my wife sound asleep. She's so beautiful carrying our unborn children. I'm still scared of being a good father. Though the way Cassandra's, face light's up when she talks about our children. I feel at peace, I feel overwhelming love and I know they'll have a outstanding mother. I kiss her neck and leave her to sleep. I went to the nursery two cribs. Cassandra and I decided to do gender neutral theme. Wanting the babies gender to be a surprise. With two rocking chair's one for my wife and the other for me. Knowing sleepless night's are awaiting. I gently smiled anxious to meet my children. I often speak to them wall they are in my wife's womb. I hear footsteps seeing my wife 

"wondered where I'd find you, what are you doing in here?" 

"making sure we didn't forget anything" 

I gently smiled and kissed her face. I gently place my hand on her bump. She laid her head my chest 

"how have the children treated you? I came in later than I'd rather from patrol" 

"hmm, never better" she says sighing 

That was a lie "you know better than that my love" 

She took a deep breath ".. well one of them certainly loves kicking, the other is just like their father" she says smiling 

"perhaps I should stay in from work this week I'm certain Father understands" 

"Damian, we already discussed this I'm fine. I'm not due for another eight week's" 

I sighed and kissed her "stubborn" 

Moment's later I sat on the couch with my wife. As she laid down with her head on my leg. We both discussed name's 

"what about the name, Desiree meaning desired" I ask feeling the name was beautiful 

"I like it, oh!" she groaned 

"Cass, what's wrong?! Tell me what to do" I say hastily 

"help me stand before I pee in my pants" 

I took a breath of relief, I helped my wife stand holding both her hands. As she stood she eased her way to the bathroom. I open the bathroom door for her 

"Damian" she mumbled 

I know she thinks I'm being over protective. I don't care. As she finished going to the bathroom. She stood she attempted to pull her pants up but I stopped her pulling them up. She sighs, she touched my shoulder 

"what about Colin for a boy's name" 

I stopped in my tracks, as my heart stopped, remembering my best friend and brother in arm's, Colin Wilkes. He saved my life and my teammates, including my wife's life. Though he couldn't save his own. He was my brother. Honoring his name to my unborn son. Gives me a sense of pride and grief. That my wife suggested it melts my heart. 

I cupped her cheeks "I love it" 

As day's past with Cassandra's due date nearing, I constantly make sure we have everything. Cassandra, says I need to relax. I can't. 

Cassandra's P. O. V 

Damian, worried sick about me. If I breath a certain way, or have a minor contraction, or anything that could be alarming. 

"ooh, oh!" I feel my child abruptly kick 

"Cass!" I hear Damian's abrupt footsteps 

"I'm ok my love" I yell loud enough for him to hear, please for once believe me 

"no you're not!" he moved the shower curtain "are you hurt? Are the children ok?" he says abruptly 

"Damian, the children and I are okay, it was a kick nothing more" he wouldn't listen to me and turned the water off "Damian, stop I'm not done yet" he swiftly carried me bridle style "Damian, are you listening to me?" 

He walked and sat me on our bed. He opened our dresser drawer and grabbed his shirt. I'm tired of this I'm not helpless! I understand he's worried but this is getting out of hand. He unfolded the shirt as I folded my arm's. 

"you're mad at me" he says his face dropping 

"Damian, I am not mad at you but you won't let me do anything. I need some independence" 

"tt you have a reputation of not asking me for help when it's needed" his voice irritated 

"well your help will be needed when I'm bringing our children into the world. I'll be sure to let you know" 

"I'm not sure if I can" 

I sigh deeply and snatched my the shirt from Damian putting it on. He gave me my panties and I put them on. My bump has gotten so big, I can hardly even see my feet. As Damian left for patrol, I laid in my bed on my side. As sleepless hour's past, I hear my window open, Damian. I hear it shut. He opened the dresser 

"you need more sleep, Beloved" 

"so do you" I mumbled sleepy 

He got in the the bed he cuddled up next to me. Of course he's trying to get on my good side. He rubbed my arm and kissed my neck 

I fought my smile "quit trying to get out of trouble, Mr" he trailed his fingers up my hip, I held my laugh in "Dami, stop that tickles" 

"is it a crime to want to love my wife" 

I sigh deeply "go to sleep" 

He kissed temple "I win" he mumbled 

"don't make me hurt you, just because I am pregnant with two babies inside me doesn't mean that I can't hurt you" 

"believe me my love I know what you're capable of" 

"if you did you wouldn't constantly worry about me" 

"I worry because I care, Cass" 

My heart melts as my hormones rise and I began to cry. 

"now why did you have to go and make me cry" 

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damian, this is unnecessary I've only had two contractions and they were minor" I protested 

I sat in the car with the hospital bag, as Damian drove to the Manor. 

"I am not risking it, Cass. I'm needed at the watchtower and I want you to be under surveillance. I trust, Pennyworth to look after you" 

I huffed "stubborn" 

"tt you love me anyway" 

"maybe" I say smirking 

He sighs smiling we pulled into the Manor. He grabbed the hospital bag and opened the car door. He shut his door and walked to me opening my door. He held both my hands helping me out and shut my door. We went inside I saw, Alfred he gently smiled 

"good evening, Miss Cassandra and Master Damian" 

"hello, Alfred" Damian said 

"hello" I say taking a deep breath 

Having two carry my unborn babies is at times exhausting. With my feet in pain and at times makes me feel out of breath.

"I guess I need to go to upstairs to my room" 

"let me help you" 

Damian, swiftly carried me "Damian!" I laughed 

He walked up the stairs and sat me on the bed. He put the hospital bag on the bed. 

"I'll be back soon" 

I kissed him "you better" 

Moment's later I sat on my bed reading. I was helping, Alfred until I two minor-sh contractions and he made me come to my room and rest. I hear my door open and see, Damian. I carefully try to stand he helped me stand holding my hands and he gently smiled, I grabbed his shirt pulling him down and kissed him. I instantly remembered the first time I kissed him. 

"the memories" he says smiling 

"only I wasn't fat" I chuckle

"you are not fat, you're carrying our children and I adore you for doing so. You look beautiful" he kissed me deeply rubbing my bump gently 

We parted I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, contraction. I cradle my bump 

"oh, ooh!" I moan 

"Beloved, what's wrong? Contraction?" 

"Y-yeah" I took a deep breath as my contraction went away

"that was five minutes, Cass. How many contractions have you had since my absence" 

"Damian, can we go home and you can give me a message" 

"Cassandra" he says stern 

"two, I had two contractions, they weren't bad" 

He sighs deeply "Darling, you have to tell me thing's like this. I'm entitled to know when my wife his in pain, even if I may overreact at times. I need to know when you're in pain" his voice desperate, and worrisome 

I feel my heart dropped he's so worried and I feel guilt "okay, I promise to tell you if I have any contractions" he raised his eyebrows "or anything painful" 

"thank you, now let's go home" 

He grabbed the hospital bag and carried me. I feel another contraction, Damian stopped in his tracks. 

"alright it's OK honey breath" 

I breath I need to pee! 

"oh! Oooh, Damian I need to pee, right now" 

He swiftly opened the door to the bathroom. He carefully stood me on the floor, he held my hands. I hear a small pop and gush of water run down my legs. Damian and I look at each other both knowing that was my water breaking. I gasp feeling a strong contraction. 

He swiftly carried me "we're going to the hospital now" 

"I'm, al-" OW! "oh-OK" 

"stop talking and focus on your breath" 

He rushed down stairs he made it to the car. He opened the car door and sat me down. He buckled me and kissed my head. He swiftly shut the car door and got in the driver's seat rushing to the hospital. As I wore my hospital gown, I held Damian's hand with a firm grip. I squeeze his hand screaming in pain, I've never felt such pain. With sweat and tears running down my face. I feel relief then I hear cry's. I looked seeing my baby 

"it's a boy!" he says smiling 

I laugh crying they clean weigh and measure my son "six pounds four ounces" 

I feel my next contraction, I breath as the doctor gave my son to the nurse. Moment's later I hear crying. I see the doctor holding my second born child. I took a deep breath in relief 

"it's a girl" he says 

I started crying of pure joy, they gave me my son. Damian, touched his head 

"you did outstanding, Cassandra" Damian says tears in his eye's 

We kissed "you want to hold him" 

"she's five and half ponds, five ounces" the nurse says 

Damian, nodded to me and held him "hello, Colin my son" his voice breaking with love 

They gave me our daughter Damian looked at her. He let her hold his finger and gasped smiling, I feel my heart melt. 

Damian's P. O. V 

I have never felt so much love and affection. Cassandra and I decided to name our son Colin Grayson Wayne, and our daughter Desiree Martha Wayne. As my daughter and son were in the nursery at the hospital. I went to see my family and tell them of my children. I walk into the waiting room seeing my family. I gently smiled I've never felt so happy and at peace. As they walked to me, not a straight face only of smiles 

"we have a son and a daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read! I apologize for killing off, Colin Wilkes. I'm open for suggestions on future stories though I can't promise I'll do everything or anything. Thank you all so much for the support! 
> 
> BTW there will eventually be more with Cassandra/Damian


End file.
